Chasing The Wind
by XS Fanatic
Summary: Okay,so,this is my first story,so don't judge it too harshly,because I wrote it about a year ago,and it was three a.m.But,anyway,it's a raikim,so hope you like it.
1. And another argument ensues

Chasing the Wind

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko sounded mad. She found Raimundo walking down the hall, listening to his MP3 player, and yanked the back of his shirt.

"What," he shouted, annoyed.

"Stop sending me these junk viruses!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Just then, she swiped out her PDA, which showed a virus that looked like him break-dancing.

"How do you know that it was me? Anybody could've sent that. Maybe it was Jack Spicer."

"Oh sure! Jack Spicer sent me a virus that looks like you break-dancing, instead of trying to conquer the world! I'm not an idiot!" Accidently, Raimundo said, "I should really get more creative with my viruses."

"AHA! So you did send the virus!"

"DOH! Um, I guess I should think before I speak, too."

"Yeah, you should! And the next time you send me a virus, you'll get burned," she said with a flame coming from her fingertip.

Raimundo quickly blew out the flame, and Kimiko was about to pound him in the head when Clay and Omi arrived, and Clay said,"Woah, what's with all the yellin'?"

"Yes, "said Omi,"It sounded like two lions fighting over a scrap of meat."

"It doesn't matter, "said Kimiko."Anyway, why are you here?"

"Dojo has sensed a new shen gong wu."

"The Dragon's Eye Amulet allows you to become a specific type of dragon, depending on your inner strength, "said Dojo.

"I'm sure Kimiko doesn't need_**that**_ to breathe fire," Raimundo said, which was stupid, considering the fact that she was standing right next to him, so she punched his arm,** hard**.

"OW! I think you broke something!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, "she said."I hope it wasn't your consideration, oh wait, YOU HAVE NONE!"

As they argued, Dojo said,"Hey you two lovebirds, quit bickering! We've got a job to do."

Kim and Rai both glared, and Kimiko said,"Dojo, don't make me burn you, because I will."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But you know I'm right."

Then, Raimundo grabbed Dojo by the throat and said, "I'll be right back," and carried Dojo away.

Then, Kimiko said, "I'll go get some shen gong wu."

"Ch-Choking, choking,"

"You want the choking to stop? Then stop being annoying!"Raimundo then dropped Dojo and started walking out of the room.

Then Dojo said, "Animal abuse! Master Fung will definitely want to hear about this!"

Then Rai turned and pointed at Dojo and said, "You're lucky that you're the only dragon we know that can sense the shen gong wu,"and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to put on protective armor now."

As they were flying, Dojo said,"Ya'know, I'm getting tired of you guys sitting in the same spots. I think your bodies have actually left molds in my back. Kimiko, switch spots with Omi, and Clay,stop wearing those spurs cowboy."

When switching , Kimiko unintentionally, and unfortunately, sat next to Raimundo.

"Oh, great," she said sarcastically, and Raimundo replied with a groan of disgust, but noticed the unusual look on Dojo's face and asked, "Dojo, why are you smiling?"

"Oh, it's nothing," replied the, oh so annoying dragon.

"Don't even say it Dojo," Kimiko replied.

"I wasn't going to say anything. _Lovebirds." _That just about made them snap.

"DOJO!" they exclaimed in unison, with his reply being, "What? You told me not to say it, so, I whispered it."

"Dojo," "Yes Kimiko?" "That metal could get real hot, real fast!" Dojo gulped. Soon after they landed on a beach. And a HUGE one at that.

"HOOWEE! How we gonna find it here,"said Clay, wondering if it was as big as Texas.

"Perhaps we should split up," suggested Omi.

"Good!" ,shouted Kimiko and Raimundo in unison, and walked off in separate directions.


	2. Rai's feelings are, what exactly?

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!**

**RAI'S P.O.V.**

Rai was walking down the beach while contemplating his rude behavior towards Kimiko. _Stupid Kim, I was just trying to have a little fun. Then again, I am the leader so I probably should be a little more mature. Especially since she probably hates me now. Wait, WHY do I care? **Because you like her.** Well duh, she's like, my best friend.** That's not the kind of like I meant.**_ It was true, that's for sure, he just didn't realize it continued walking down the beach, searching for the shen gong wu to no avail.

"AARRRGH! This is taking forever! I might as well give up." He sat down on the stump, conveniently to his left, and noticed something stuck in a crack.

"What the dashi?" He pulled on the object and, with some difficulty, pulled it free from the stump and saw that it was the Dragon's Eye Amulet.

"Sweet! I found it!"

"Not so fast xiaolin loser!" Take a guess. The infamous and annoying Jack Spicer. And now enter Wuya.

"Quit your gloating you foolish boy, and get the shen gong wu !"

"Beat it you freaks! I've already got enough crud to deal with," shouted a very frustrated Raimundo.

"Not likely. Jack-bots, attack!"

In an instant, Raimundo was surrounded by Jack-bots, so he started doing a series of jumps and kicks(as usual).

"Shoku Star-Wind!" He did a backflip in the air, and just before he landed, the Dragon's Eye Amulet flew out of his pocket, and was caught by Jack. Raimundo noticed this as Jack activated his heli-bot and flew off.

"Hey!", he shouted,and chased after Spicer into the jungle. Raimundo didn't watch where he was going, so he didn't notice that he was about to run into Kimiko!

Raimundo didn't fully register wether or not Kimiko was going to see him in time to move.......that is.............until he made............impact. Akward.

When Rai and Kim opened their eyes, they realized that Rai had landed on top of Kim. Again, I say, akward.

Raimundo can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks,'_Crud! I was trying to NOT think of her so I could clear my head! Double crud, I can actually FEEL myself blushing! Better think of something quick!'_

"Uhh...sorry," he said as he got up and quickly thought of an excuse to cover his face, he brought his hand up in front of his nose to hide his face and said,"Uhh....OW!.....My nose!"

...............Ok, so it was a lame excuse, but, hey, at least she can't see him blushing.

"Again, sorry. Here, let me help you up." She just smacked his hand away whilst replying,

"Apology **not **accepted! And I don't need your help!"

_'Oh this is just great! She's still ticked off.'_

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Kimiko and Raimundo head towards the direction where they heard Jack Spicer's whiney little voice. They find him on the beach. With the shen gong wu.

"Ha ha ha! You really think that I, Jack Spicer, can be defeated by a couple of lovebirds?" That just ticked Kim off.

"UGH! I'm so SICK of everyone calling us that!" Kim rolled up her sleeves and pounced, drop kicking him into a bush(would there be bushes on a tropical island? Oh well).

"Ow.........thorns..........The shen gong wu!" He gets up and heads for the shen gong wu, and reaches it at the same time as Kimiko.

"Jack, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!"

"Name your game!"

To Be Continued.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. My mom was going off about internet safety, but, anyway, I'm so happy to be back. Now, here's the questions; will Rai apologize for being a jerk? will Kimiko come 2 like him? where did Clay and Omi go? will I ever develope a plot 2 this story? Stay tuned 4 the next chapter and find out! R&R please!


	3. The apology

**Hey! Wat up party pplz! I just gotta give some shout outs! First off, i'd like 2 thank Yu-Gi-Oh lover(one of my bestest friends), blueheron93, Luiz 4200, and Cernunnos Cain.**

**A BIG shout out goes 2................................CERNUNNOS CAIN!!!! Thanx 4 making this story a post on ur favs list! Ur the first one 2 do that,and it's a very special thing since i'm still technacally a newbie author.**

* * *

_Previously on 'Chasing the Wind':_

_"Jack, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!"_

_"Name your game!"_

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"The game is 'Jungle Maze'. We'll search for the wu in the dense jungle. I wager my Lon Gi Kite against your Monsoon Sandals."

"I accept, but I also challenge YOU to a shen yi bu dare! My Tounge of Sai Ping against your Falcon's Eye!"

"Fine!" And they both shouted,

"Let's go! Xiaolin showdown!" The jungle got more dense and kimiko was soon in her showdown ninja uniform.

* * *

Meanwhile:

**RAI'S P.O.V.**

I find myself in my ninja outfit, and, since this is the first shen gong wu since I became leader, this would be the first time I'd notice any differences. For example, the fact that my shoku robes are now being worn over my showdown uniform. Then I hear footsteps approaching.

It's Clay and Omi. FINALLY! I mean, seriously, what took them so long. I've explained to them what the showdown is, and what's happening.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

After the jungle changes to meet the needs of the showdown, it's time to begin.

"Gong Yi Tam Pai!" As the showdown starts, Jack uses the Monsoon Sandals and tries to communicate with the birds using the Tounge of Sai Ping. He finds a bird and says,"Uh, excuse me, but can you help me find something?"

While he does that, Kimiko flies by while using the Lon Gi Kite and the Falcon's Eye to search for the Dragon's Eye Amulet. However, Jack should really pay more attention to what's happening to him, since it looks as though some woodpeckers have mistaken his legs for trees. As he screams and falls, Kimiko finds the Dragon's Eye Amulet and retrieves it.

"That was moooooost exellent!" (can you guess?)

"Gotta agree with the little fella." (again, obvious)

"Kim, that was awsome! He was out in 15 seconds flat!"

"Shut up Raimundo, I'm still mad at you!" As Kimiko says this, she storms off and mounts Dojo.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT:KIM'S P.O.V.**

It's just after dinner, and as I reach my cubicle, I see a note taped to my door. It says:

_Kim,_

_Please meet me outside the meditation temple in a half hour. I'm sorry about earlier, and I want to apologize in person. Please Kim, I NEED to apologize._

_- Rai -_

".......Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what he has to say."

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:NORMAL P.O.V.**

Kimiko arrives outside the meditation temple and sees Raimundo leaning against the wall, hands behind his back, and upon seeing her, he says,

"Hey. I was kinda hoping you'd show up. But, I'll be honest, I didn't think you would."

"Just tell me what you're going to say, Rai."

"Well, I mostly just kinda want to apologize. I really _am _sorry Kim. I guess I just wanted to be annoying, but, that was wrong. It's just that, ya know, now that I'm the leader, I was just looking for some fun to get rid of the stress, but, I went about it all wrong, and I should be more responsable. I really am sorry though. Forgive me?"

Kimiko was surprised. No, more than surprised, stunned. Here she was with Raimundo, RAIMUNDO, and he was ACTUALLY apologizing. Not to mention he was actually being sincere.

"Rai...I...That was....very sweet and sincere, but, I guess _I _should be the one to apologize. I was being kind of hard on you and I-"

She was cut off by the feeling of Raimundo's lips being pressed to hers. She was downright shocked to say the least, and before she could react, he pulled away and ran off CLEARLY embarrassed.

"Rai! Wait!" But he didn't seem to hear her, so she simply watched his retreating figure, knowing that she could do nothing to stop him.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, WHAT THE DASHI! A CLIFFIE?!?!? I know, i know, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not much of a cliffie person, but i put them in where they fit. Also, the next chapter will include Rai's absolutely LAME explanation. Trust me when i say, it'll be hillarious! So, please, R&R! Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated. Flames will be jammed DOWN YOUR TROAT! Tin-tin be saying goodbye!**


	4. the vote

_Previously:_

_Kimiko was surprised. No, more than surprised, stunned. Here she was with Raimundo, RAIMUNDO, and he was ACTUALLY apologizing. Not to mention he was actually being sincere._

_"Rai...I...That was....very sweet and sincere, but, I guess I should be the one to apologize. I was being kind of hard on you and I-"_

_She was cut off by the feeling of Raimundo's lips being pressed to hers. She was downright shocked to say the least, and before she could react, he pulled away and ran off CLEARLY embarrassed._

_"Rai! Wait!" But he didn't seem to hear her, so she simply watched his retreating figure, knowing that she could do nothing to stop him._

* * *

She felt bad, that was definate. She just had no idea why.

_'Do I like Rai?'_ she asked herself. It was then that she realized that Raimundo had dropped something when he ran away......................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Hey! I'm so sorry for making this so short and even MORE sorry for making it a cliffie! So what did Rai drop? YOU, my wonderful reviewers get to decide! I want you guys to vote because 1) I've got 2 choices and can't decide, and 2) I want to know what you guys want. Here are your 2 choices..........................A) a romantic type flower (Be specific for this one! Tell me the type and color. It doesn't even have to be a natural color.) and B) a romantic poem. I've already asked 11 people for what they think, and poem has flower beaten by 8 votes. Please vote! I can't continue until the votes are in! Voting closes on valentines day, (Feb.14, 2010) so you'd better hurry!**


	5. A literary discovery

**HEY!!! I'm so glad to be able to update. Not only did you guys vote, but, I also asked my friends at school for their opinion, and I'm telling you this because I know that the results will be confusing if I don't. Anyway, I'd like to let you guys know that ALL CREDIT for the first half of this chapter goes to my BEST FRIEND, who shall remain unnamed. Anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for........................................CHAPTER FOUR! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She felt bad, that was definate. She just had no idea why._

_'Do I like Rai?'_ _she asked herself. It was then that she realized that Raimundo had dropped something when he ran away......................................................................................................................................_

* * *

**KIMIKO'S P.O.V.**

I saw the scrap of paper that Rai had apparently dropped. I wonder what it is. _Should I see what it is? _I open the scrap of paper and, against my better judgement, I'm sure, start to read what could only be Rai's handwriting.

_Every time I see her,_

_When I look into her eyes,_

_I feel something stir inside me,_

_What it is, that's a surprise._

_I don't know what this feeling is,_

_But, from it, I can never hide._

_When I see her smile, hear her laugh,_

_Or look into her eyes._

After reading this, I'm not so sure it was Rai's. That's when I see the author's note.

_A/N: To whoever is reading this embarrassing peice of crud, which is probably me for the umpteenth time, I KNOW IT'S A MUSHY PEICE OF CRUD, OKAY?!?!? Sheesh! You don't have to make me feel like a bigger moron than I am. You really don't have to remind me. Hope I'm talking to myself, because if this scrap of paper falls into the wrong hands, my rep. is totaled! Besides, I wrote it for someone that I really like, but, she's WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY out of my league....._

At this next part, I gasped. I really didn't see this coming. There, in Rai's scrawly handwriting, was a single name. My name.

_Kimiko Tohomiko. THE KIMIKO TOHOMIKO!! What am I even THINKING?!?!?!? She's the farthest out of my league there is!!! Her Papa's got money, and lot's of it. But, that isn't the reason that I like HER, it's the reason that SHE wouldn't like ME. My family runs a frickin' CIRCUS!!! What possible reason would she have to go out with me, some street kid from Rio de Janeiro that she wouldn't look twice at if we didn't live in the same temple, when she's a millionairess who could have any guy she wanted. :'( Sorry about the rant. With all due respect to whoever is reading this,_

_R.P._

_-Raimundo Pedrosa-_

I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes as I read his entire little rant. Why does he think that? He's one of my best friends for crying out loud! I..........I really DO like him. That must be why I was feeling more guilty than usual. _'Crud! I gotta go find him before he does something stupid!' _

_

* * *

_

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Kimiko ran off to find Raimundo. Little did she know, however, she wasn't going to find him so easily.........

* * *

**RAIMUNDO'S P.O.V.**

Stupid! Stupid!! STUPID!!! What on Earth was I thinking? I couldn't just apologize, NO, I had to blow my secret and KISS HER!!! Well, my best bet for hiding would be the woods. Hopefully, we'll still be friends once this whole thing blows over.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Once Kimiko discovers that Rai isn't in his room, she starts to get a bit worried. She then checks the vault, the main hall, and the scroll room._ 'Guess I'll check the woods. I hope he's okay.'_

_

* * *

_

As Raimundo is wondering the woods, he tries to think of an excuse for when the others notice that he's gone and call him, when he notices that the poem that was in his pocket is gone._ 'Shoot! It must've fallen out! Better go make sure no one found it.'_

As he turns to leave, he finds himself face-to-face with none other than..........Chase Young.

To Be Continued...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Hey! I love how this turned out! Most of the chapter wasn't even mine. But, I personally think it turned out great, but, please review! Constructive critizism is welcome and appriciated. It only helps me (and my frien who wrote most of this chappie) to improve. Flames, however, will be jammed where the sun don't shine**

**:Tin-tin:**


	6. An unexpected and unwanted visitor

**Hey! Thank you guys so much for reviewing chapter 5! My friend, who wrote most of that chappie and the poem, Would also like to thank you guys ever so much. I feel so great. I mean, I'm still technacally a newbie, and it's my first story, and I'm not getting any bad reviews, or constructive criticism, so, I MUST be doing something right. Also, if you're truly a RaiKim fan, ( which I absolutly KNOW all of my reviewers are ) then you need to go to google and enter,'RaiKim fansite,' and click on the one for fanpop, because, counting me, there's only FIVE members in the RaiKim Fanclub! (the official one, at least). **

_

* * *

_

Previously:

_As Raimundo is wandering the woods, he tries to think of an excuse for when the others notice that he's gone and call him, when he notices that the poem that was in his pocket is gone. 'Shoot! It must've fallen out! Better go make sure no one found it.'_

_As he turns to leave, he finds himself face-to-face with none other than..........Chase Young._

* * *

**KIMIKO'S P.O.V.**

"Rai! RAI! RAIMUNDO!" I've been searching for half an hour and still no sign of Raimundo. _'I hope he hasn't gotten into TOO much trouble.'_

_

* * *

_

**RAIMUNDO'S P.O.V.**

"Chase Young! What are you doing here?" I get into a fighting stance.

"Why, hello there, Dragon of the Wind." He then gets that evil sneer on his face.

"What are you doing here?!?!?"

"Oh, the usual. Say hello, spread some evil, try to bring you back to the Heylin side."

"Pfft! Yeah right, like I'd ever make that mistake again! Leave now before I pound you into next week! I'm in a bad mood!"

"Is that so? Care to explain the cause of your 'bad mood'? It MUST be bad to make you want to leave the temple."

"How did you-"

"The backpack gave it away."

"Well...........even so, it's none of your buisiness."

"Oh? Could it have to do with a certain Dragon of Fire?"

This isn't good. He'd try to use this as a weakness.

"Uh..........well..........I........."

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Before Raimundo can even make a comprehensible sentence, Chase is attacking. All Raimundo can do is dodge and block. Chase is too fast for him to handle alone. Even IF he's Shoku Leader, he can't handle this by himself. He can only do one thing now, and hope someone hears him. He takes in a deep breath, and at the top of his lungs...

* * *

**KIMIKO'S P.O.V.**

"Man. Where could he-,"

"_**HELP!**_"

There's only one person I know that can shout THAT loud.

"Rai!"

* * *

**RAIMUNDO'S P.O.V.**

"Rai!"

Thank Dashi, Kim heard me. All I can do now is dodge, block, and wait.

To Be Continued................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Okay, so, I could've done better, but, I suck at fight scenes! I truely hate making you guys wait for updates, but, it's all I can do. Please help. I need help to make the fight with Rai, Kim, and Chase happen! Please R&R! Constructive critisism is welcome, but, please be polite, and flames will be catapulted onto your lawn. Again, I say, R&R!**

**Tin-tin out!**


	7. The conversation, and the end

**Hello people of FFN. I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers for giving me such wonerful reviews, and the small amount of constructive critisism that I've gotten. Also, and this is a little bit akward, but...I'd like to...*chokes it out* thank...Seiferre Quintesce for her constructive critiscism. I personally don't...what's the word? Approve of your methods for critique, but, that's probably because I'm used to making my critique's as kind as possible, since I don't want to hurt anybody. I also would like to thank you for pointing out the fact that I sometimes grub for RaiKim moments in reviews, but, that's the only pairing that I'll read. I respect that other people think differently, but, RaiKim is the only pairing that I support (other than Chuya and Jack/Jessie). Also, to Seiferre Quintesce, I heard about the review that you posted for my friend's story, "Raimundo Has Something To Say To You," and the author is my personal friend. That was pretty harsh with the wording. Cut her some slack, cuz that was her first attempt at a Xiaolin Showdown story. EVER.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Rai!"_

_Thank Dashi, Kim heard me. All I can do now is dodge, block, and wait._

* * *

**KIMIKO'S P.O.V.**

I'm running towards where I heard Rai scream.

As I'm running, I hear what sounds like a fight in the woods nearby. I keep running, hoping that I can help Raimundo. He is NOT going to get killed. Not when I NEED to talk to him.

Then I hear another cry of pain, and I run faster than my legs have ever allowed, and finally come to a clearing in the woods, only to find Raimundo going head-to-head with Chase Young.

"Raimundo!"

**RAIMUNDO'S P.O.V.**

"Kimiko!"

Dear Dashi...I'm glad that I have some help now, but...sheesh, this is akward.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Upon arrival, Kimiko jumps in, and flips up, and onto a tree. Then, using the branch as sort of a spring-board, she flips again, this time aiming a kick at Chase's head.

Chase then whips around at the last second, grabbing Kimiko's ankles, and swings her around, tossing her towards a tree, and she connects.

"Kim!"

Raimundo then starts to feel a surge of protective-ness. He simply HAS to protect Kimiko. It was just like when he saved her from drowning a Clay's family ranch. It's not like a brother/sister protective feeling, or a lover sort of feeling. It was just a common thing which he felt towards ALL of his teammates. The feeling, however, was stronger when it came to Kimiko's protection.

Raimundo leapt at Chase with strength that he himself didn't know that he posessed. It was also something that, with his luck, could ware off any second. He didn't care though.

Raimundo aimed a round-house kick at Chase's head which, surprisingly, connected. Chase fell to the ground, thus giving Raimundo a few seconds to tend to Kimiko.

"Kim, are you alright?"

She groans before replying, "I think so. I feel pain, so, I guess I'm not dead. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Chase then starts to get up.

"It appears that I have underestimated your strength, Dragon of the Wind. But mark my words, I _will _be back."

"Beat it lizard breath! Shoku Flying Gale, Wind!"

He aims the wind-blast at Chase, but before it can make impact, he disappears in a puff of dark smoke. As Raimundo helps Kimiko up...

"Rai...we need to talk."

Raimundo gulps. "Uh...a-about?"

Kimiko holds up the folded up poem. "This. And the kiss. And...well...you get the picture."

"Oh. Right."

"Raimundo, I'm not going to ask why you didn't tell me, and I'm not going to ask about the poem. But I will ask you this...Do you really feel this way? That I only notice you because we live at the same temple? And that I don't like you?"

"W-well..." He sighs and says, "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, people don't usually notice me, and as for the not liking me thing...face it Kim, you use me as an anger-management tool."

"Okay, I see your point, but, Rai...How can you think that I don't notice you? You're one of my best friends."

"It's pretty hard to explain."

"Well, as for the whole liking you thing...I guess I went a little overboard."

Raimundo being thoroughly confused asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Kimiko, blushing, says, "Ever figure that maybe that's how I flirt? Or the fact that it's a good way to keep you crish in the dark?"

Raimundo was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_Great Ghost of Dashi...does she...is she...?'_

"A-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Kimiko just nods. "Anything else you wanna say, Rai?"

"Well...just...do you wanna...I don't know...catch a movie on Friday night?"

Kimiko, smiling, says, "Meet me at my cubicle at 6:00. Don't be late." And with that she walks up to him and gives him a peck on the lips before walking back to the temple, leaving Raimundo to himself. He uttered one word.

"Woah."

He then jumped up to the highest point, of the highest tree, and, not caring who heard, proclaimed to the world as loudly as he could, "**SHE SAID YES!**"

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN SOUTH AMERICA...**

A bunch of alpacas were calmly grazing, when they suddenly heard the faint sound of a boy yelling, "SHE SAID YES!"

The alpacas perked their ears slightly, then wnet back to grazing in the meadow.

_** THE END**_

**Me: YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST STORY I EVER STARTED!**

**Rai: Now you just need to work on your OTHER story and-**

**Me: I'm working on it! Anyway, yes reviewers, Chasing The Wind has finally been completed. I can't believe that after 8 months on fanfiction, it's finally done. I'd like to tank ALL of my reviewers, because, you guys inspired me to keep it going, and gave me critique when needed. I can't believe that I've never even been flamed!**

**R&R PLZ!**


End file.
